nihaokailanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Series 2/Statistics
Season One [[Friendship Means Everything|'Friendship Means Everything']] * This is the premiere episode of It's Ni-Hao All Over Again. * First time we see Kai-Lan's old friends. * The city New Orans might be based on a city in Louisiana, New Orleans. ** 'Orans' comes from the oran berries from Pokemon. * This is based on a My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic two-part episode, Friendship Is Magic. ** Also, most of Kai-Lan's new friends may be based on the main characters of that show. *** Inferope - Applejack/Twilight Sparkle *** Loundro - Rainbow Dash *** Chimasey - Rarity *** Gwallon - Rarity/Applejack *** Munloosh - Pinkie Pie *** Cortish - Fluttershy *** Sunflowy - Pinkie Pie *** Croaminch - Applejack *** Minstite - Rarity/Twilight Sparkle [[The Egg|'The Egg']] * This episode is mostly based on a Drake and Josh episode "Sheep Thrills". * A Yoshi Island Overworld theme can be heard in the beginning. * Cortish talks more in this episode. [[Trouble With The Weird One|'Trouble With The Weird One']] * First time in the series to mention the Monkey King. * The Coincentration game is the mini-game from Super Mario 64 DS and New Super Mario Bros. * First introduction of Frankie the Frankenstein. * First time Tygroul appears. * First time Cortish breaks out of character. [[The Spring Celebration|'The Spring Celebration']] * First introduction of: ** the Pecha Mountains *** It's might've gotten it's name for its pink color, as the Pecha berries from Pokemon look rather pink. ** Bubble Village ** Gooey & Slippery *** Both are based on the two bosses from Yoshi's Island; Gooey is mostly based on Salvo the Slime while Slippery is based on Sluggy the Unshaven. ** The rare flower Blooming Edge * First episode to have two events happening at the same time. * Second time we see Kai-Lan's old friends. First was Friendship Means Everything. Speak Up * Second time Frankie appears. * First introduction of Razor. * Frankie's mother has a child. [[Rotten Easter Egg Island|'Rotten Easter Egg Island']] * This episode has reference to a Pokemon Diamond and Pearl episode 'Sticking With Who You Know'. * Second time we see Gooey and Slippery. * First we see Mr Dragon. [[Haunted Mania|'Haunted Mania']] * Second episode to have two events happening at the same time. [[The New Member|'The New Member']] * First introduction of Blantachu the dragon. * Based on a TAF episode. [[Kitty Adoption|'Kitty Adoption']] * First introduction of Munloosh and Chimasey's older siblings, also Munloosh's pet cat Kenny. * Blantachu reveals to have an allergy of cats, except for Munloosh. [[Cloud Play Gaming|'Cloud Play Gaming']] * This episode shows one of Cortish's fears. * First episode where the characters go to a place farther than Lulu's cloud house. [[New Orans' Bicentennial|'New Orans' Bicentennial']] * First introduction of the Creepazoid species. * First special-themed episode. [[This Can't Be Happening In New Orans!|'This Can't Be Happening In New Orans!']] * This is a Halloween episode. * This episode introduces Frankie's monster friends: ** Marlowe the mummy ** Wendy the witch ** Willy the werewolf ** Vinnie the vampire ** Zach the zombie ** Greyson the ghost ** Steven the skeleton * In this episode, Kai-Lan and her friends' costumes are: ** Kai-Lan - a dog ** Inferope - a yeti ** Minstite - the grim reaper ** Loundro - the Monkey King ** Blantachu - a ghost ** Gwallon - a vampire ** Munloosh - a zombie ** Croaminch - a cowboy ** Chimasey - a princess ** Sunflowy - a clown ** Cortish - a mummy * Eugene, Rintoo's father, appears in this episode. ** As well as Kali and Frolee. * Eugene, Kali, and Frolee made a reference to Pokemon. [[What's Special About Me?!|'What's Special About Me?!']] * Second time we see Frankie and his friends. * This has a reference to a PP Girls episode. * Kai-Lan and Blantachu are the only two main characters in this episode. [[The Terrible Misunderstanding|'The Terrible Misunderstanding']] * Minstite, Gwallon, and Croaminch are mostly focused in this episode. * This is like a Super Mario 64 bloopers short, with the same title. * It's revealed King Creepazoid owns a super ship. [[Only The Owls Know|'Only The Owls Know']] * "Owl Senses" is like the "Pinkie Sense". * It's revealed Frankie likes comic books. * Featured character: Fuzzy. [[A Very Creepazoidly Christmas|'A Very Creepazoidly Christmas']] * This is a Christmas special. * This is like the "Kai-Lan's Royal Adventures" episode "How To Deal With an Emperor Like Malmard". * First use of the Paloosa Truck. * Munloosh made a reference to the previous episode. * First episode with singing: three in total. ** Also, only Season 1 episode with singing. * King Creepazoid mentions his father died. * The last episode to air in 2014. [[My Sister And I|'My Sister And I']] * First episode to air in 2015. * Featured character: Bridget the Bride Frankenstein. * Frankie and his twin sister are turning 9. * First episode to have one of the main cast crying, that being Sunflowy. [[It's Great To Be Loundro|'It's Great To Be Loundro']] * This is like a TAF episode. * Razor returns in this episode. * This episode features Blantachu's temper tantrum. [[Skeletons And Mummies Don't Mix|'Skeletons And Mummies Don't Mix']] * Kai-Lan is the only one in the main cast to appear. * Kai-Lan, Marlowe and Steven are mostly focused on this episode. * Featured characters: Prince Tadpole, Thornton, and Bonnelly. [[Share Or No Share|'Share Or No Share']] * This is like the "Kai-Lan's Royal Adventures" episode "To Share Or Not To Share". * Third time we see Razor. Season Two TBA